Death threat and Ice-cream
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: After Sasuke left Konoha, Naruto's life abruptly changes. One day Naruto gets a letter from Sasuke, telling him that he was coming home. Now Naruto has to face the reality of the situation that he had been trying to avoid. Will he be able to overcome his inner demons, or will everything come crashing down... Narusasu
1. Banana's and ice cream

**Banana's and ice cream.**

It was a foggy afternoon when the letter came in the post. I didn't dare open it encase it was something bad. It always was when it came to me for some reason.

My mum was in the kitchen so I handed her the letter. I was so nervous it was unbelievable. My hands were shaking and I couldn't keep them still.

My mum smiled at me. "Everything will be fine. I'm pretty sure it's not a death threat, or even a bill!" she said. I just nodded and thrust the letter into her hand and smiled. She chuckled.

I stared hard at the letter as she read it. She looked up at me when she had finished reading. She handed me the letter and I took it in my trembling hands.

_Hey, Dobe!_

_I know we haven't seen each other since that time. I've been thinking about it a lot and I think I understand what you were trying to say._

_It's taken me a while to get used to the idea, but I think I can handle it now. So, I've decided it's time for me to come back to the village. I won't have a place to stay so I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if I came and bunked with you until I got back on my feet. Or at least I had enough money to go and buy my own place. _

_I hope that you can forgive me for leaving the way I did, and I am sorry that I left you and Sakura-chan with just the note, but I had to do something._

_I should be arriving on the 12__th__ of this month, so … yeah._

_I don't want to ramble on too much but there are a lot of things that I want to say to you, but I know that I could never say them face to face. So, I think it would be best if I write about them instead. At least then you can unleash your anger without me there. Though you may surprise me and not get angry at all._

_Here goes. About you and all that. I am perfectly fine with it, but as for the whole man to man convo's, I don't think I'd be the best to go too, maybe Sakura could help with that or something._

_I'm sure you'll probably here sometime, but I wanted to tell you personally. I didn't kill Itachi. He explained to me what happened, what really drove him to kill our clan, and I realised that he did it all for me. Or so he says anyway. _

_He also mentioned that he was part of the Akatsuki. I know this means a lot to you, but please … I just got him back, I don't want to loose him just yet, Dobe. I know this is a lot to ask, but please … he's not as bad as he seems once you get to know the real him, not the mask he hides behind._

_And lastly, I think of you as my best friend, Naruto. I know it seems like I'm just a giant jerk, but in all honesty, you're the best friend I have ever had._

_Thanks for everything,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

I smiled faintly when I finished reading the letter. "It wasn't a death threat…" I said with a grin. My mum nodded.

"Not a death threat," she repeated with a smile. I glanced down at the letter once more before folding it back up and slipping it into the envelope.

"Do you mind if he stays here. I know that he'd have to stay in my room seeing as the spare beds in my room, and I understand how you would feel with me having him in my room," I looked up at my mother and saw that she was smiling. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Of course I wouldn't mind! I trust you, Naruto. No matter what. While we're talking about it, have you decided to tell Sasuke how you feel?" she asked me. I shook my head. There was no way was I going to tell Sasuke how I really felt about him.

"It took him a while to get used to the idea that I was gay. I don't think he could handle me having a crush on him as well. I think that might just push him over the edge, and he means a lot to me. Not just as a crush, but he's my best friend. I don't want to lose him. I've already lost so much as it is," I sighed and sat down on a chair. My mum nodded sympathetically and she left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I looked over at the calendar that hung on the wall. It was the 7th today, so I had another five days before Sasuke would get here. I looked down at my hands and then went up the stairs to my room.

I was on my laptop when Sakura popped up on instant messenger.

Harunoluvsya: Hey Naru :P

Kitsunefun08: Hey Sakura, what's up?

Harunoluvsya: Did you know Sasuke's coming back?

Kitsunefun08: Yeah I go a letter from him this morning

Harunoluvsya: Same. He just said that he was sorry for

Leaving so abruptly, and that he was

Coming back, and that he'd be with you.

I thought about what Sakura said. Sasuke had obviously not told her much, just the barest. I sighed and tapped my hands against my desk.

Kitsunefun08: That's what mine said. Although it was in a bit more detail, and he mentioned about that other thing that I told him before he had left…

Harunoluvsya: Ah I see. Well ttyl mom's calling me.

Kitsunefun08: Ok then ttyl.

I logged off instant messenger and shut down my laptop. I lay back on my bed and put my hands behind my head and stretched out my legs. It was going to be awkward with Sasuke here, and I knew it, but it couldn't be helped. I was sort of excited that he was coming back, but more surprised. I would've assumed that he would go back to the Uchiha clan's compound, but I was glad that he asked to stay here with me. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I took a deep breath and was asleep in minutes…

I was awoken by someone nudging my arm, and saying 'Naruto wake up.' It was starting to seriously annoy me so I pushed the person away. "Leave -mah'lone," I said.

"Fine, see you later Usuratonkachi," came the voice.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and hugged him, then realised what I had done and took a step back, a fierce blush adorning my face. "Sorry 'bout that. Guess I kinda got carried away there," I said with a grin. Sasuke just smiled and sat on the bed. I followed suite and sat beside him.

"It's ok, Dobe," he said. I laughed.

"How come you're here so early, Teme? You should've been here in, like, four days or something," I said to Sasuke. He looked at me, our eyes meeting.

"I got here earlier than I expected. It seems I travel a lot faster when I'm on my own," he said. I nodded and lay back on the bed, resting my head on the pillow.

"You'll be sharing my room. I'll rearrange it so that we get half of the room each. Dad said he'd sort the spare bed whenever he was back from work, so all I have to do is clear a side of the room for you." I stretched out and yawned.

"You don't have to do that you know, Dobe. I'd be perfectly fine on a mattress," said Sasuke. I gave him a funny look.

"I know, but I want to. I haven't had proper company in ages. Sakura and Sai are ok, but it gets boring after a while, y'know?" I smiled at the ceiling. I realised that Sasuke didn't know about any of the things that have happened in my life since he left.

"Don't you hang out with, Kiba, Neji and the others?" inquired Sasuke. I sat up again and crossed my legs. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Since you've been gone … a lot has … happened. It's affected me in a bad way, I guess." I didn't look up at Sasuke. I kept my head in my hand's and just sat there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I'll be alright. I've dealt with it this long, I think I can deal a bit longer," I said. Sasuke slapped me on the back and stood up.

"Get dressed. We'll go to that ice-cream shop down the road and get banana's and ice-cream," he said. I smiled and watched as Sasuke left the room.

I thought of this really cool story idea and wrote it in my English class. I got a good grade and thought if I change the names of the character's I could create a fan fiction out of it, so that's exactly what I've done. I know some of the time Naru and Sasu might seem a little out of character, but I've changed some bits to try and make it fit in better.


	2. Being honest

**Being honest.**

I looked out of my window as another rumble of thunder caused me to jump. I let out a squeak and fell backwards. I laughed at myself. _'How silly am I getting spooked by thunder?'_ I thought to myself.

I lay there staring at the ceiling, my mind reeling with thoughts of faraway places. I always loved thinking of the different places in the universe, whether or not other life forms on other planets exist.

A nock at the door caught my attention. It had started to rain after I had gotten dresses, so me and Sasuke had to wait till after the storm to go to the ice-cream.

"Come in," I called. My dad walked in with his tool kit. Sasuke was watching TV, and my mum wanted to give Sasuke some peace to settle in, so I ended up coming up to my room. I had everything belonging to me cleared away neatly, and one half of the room was set up for Sasuke, with the belongings he brought with him already put away.

"Is it just the spare bed I need to put up? If you want I can set up the old desk that we have for Sasuke as well. That way it might be easier for you both to do homework and stuff together," said dad. I nodded and grinned.

"Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it. And the desk sounds like a really good idea. Do you want me to start bringing up the parts of the desk from the garage?" I asked him. He just smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks kiddo, but wouldn't you rather socialize with Sasuke?" he asked. I blushed and looked away from my father. He chuckled.

"Mum thought we should give him some space and let him settle in. She told me to wait till after dinner at least before I start annoying him. She can be so mean sometimes!" I said with a sigh. He laughed at my facial expression.

"I'll talk to her if she says anything so you go on down and watch some tele, or whatever it is you boys do these days," he set down the tool kit and ushered me out the door. I laughed along with him, and made my way down the stairs.

Sasuke was watching family guy. I could hear him laughing from outside the living room door. I smiled to myself. Sasuke had a really nice laugh.

I opened the door and stepped in. Sasuke looked up at me when I walked in. Rather than sitting beside him on the sofa facing the tele, I sat in one of the armchairs. Sasuke noticed this.

"I don't bite, Dobe," he said. I laughed. It was more of a nervous laugh but I don't think Sasuke noticed.

"Course ya don't Teme. Plus I always sit in the armchairs anyways, so it wouldn't make much difference to me really," I said, looking at the TV. If Sasuke knew that I was trying to not jump him, I don't think he would be staying with me for very much longer.

"Dobe," Sasuke said in a warning tone. It made me feel like I was five again.

I got up and sat on the other end of the sofa, so that there was still a cushion between us. My desire to stroke his hair was powerful, and I had to clench my hands into fists to stop from doing so. His hair looked so silky soft, even if it managed to defy gravity with the way it stuck up.

"The view from the sofa is much better, isn't it?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"I don't know what the hell you find so funny, Teme. I prefer the armchair to the sofa. And who cares if the view's better? I certainly don't," I huffed. I crossed my arms over my chest and lent my head back against the back of the sofa, so I wouldn't look at Sasuke. I knew he would have to say something about that, if he caught me staring at him like that.

"It's funny cause I know something that you don't," said Sasuke. I was starting to get mad at him. I made the mistake of looking at the smug face of the Uchiha boy. He slid up on the sofa so he was beside me.

"And what the hell would that be?!" I exclaimed. He smiled mischievously and leaned over me forcing me to lay my head back against the arm of the sofa.

"How cute you look when you get all mad at me," he replied. My face turned tomato red. I couldn't form proper sentences.

"What - how - w-why, w-what a-a-are you t-talking ab-about?" I asked, flustered. Sasuke just smirked at me again. I really wanted to hit him in the face, or the groin. Sasuke bent his head so are lips were almost touching.

"I know this is sudden, but the reason I came back was … I wanted to … ermn …" Sasuke started, I could see the blush creep up on his face. I smiled, and put my arms around his neck.

"If you're taking the hand out of me I swear I will kick you in the groin," I said. I saw Sasuke bite down on his lip, trying to prevent a smirk. I narrowed my eyes and shoved Sasuke on to the floor. I could feel my eyes tear up, and I took a shuddering breath, and tried to refine from crying. I took a few deep breaths, and felt myself return to normal.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Sasuke, getting up from the floor and brushing himself off.

"You're a real dick, Teme. You know that?" I said to him, glaring. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"If you would give me a chance to explain myself, rather than jumping to conclusions," said Sasuke, moving my feet out of the way and sitting back on the sofa.

"I don't want to here it," I said getting up off the couch and heading for the door.

"Naruto, please! Don't go," said Sasuke. I froze, my hand on the door handle.

"What did you call me?" I asked. I was shocked. Sasuke never called me by my first name. It was usually Dobe.

"I called you 'Naruto'. Unless that isn't your real name?" I couldn't help but smile. He always was god at cheering me up pretty quickly.

"It's my name, Teme. What I don't understand is why you called me by my first name, and not Dobe." Sasuke gave me a funny look.

"Do you like being called Dobe?" he asked me. I stared at him.

"… No … It's just … " I couldn't finish what I was going to say. _'It's just, It makes me feel good when you call me it, because you only use it when it's just us.'_ If I told him that, he would definitely laugh at me. "I'll here you out," I said instead. I walked back over to the sofa and sat down in the same spot as before.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you're willing to give me a second chance," said Sasuke. I frowned. It wasn't like him to be all lovey dovey, and it was seriously weird.

"So what is it you were trying to say before?" I asked him. I saw him hesitate, and then he slid back beside me on the sofa. I watched his every move. He frowned at his hands and then looked up at me. He angled himself towards me, and smiled.

"Love you, Dobe," he said. I gasped, and Sasuke kissed me.

So… I ended on a sort of cliffy… I am so evil :P I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I had so much fun re-arranging it so that the character personalities fit in with the characters. I think having Sasuke jumping around like a mad five year old wouldn't really fit lol. Nor would a Naruto that's rude to everyone… Anyhoo. I am officially off for Christmas holidays. I had time to write this chappie, even when I'm not in the best form. Lol Thanks to everyone who helped with ideas for this chappie XD


	3. Confused

**Confused.**

I was blushing fiercely. "Ohholyjesus," I said in one breath, and then I woke up. I was mad. It was only a damn dream! And it was so good at that. I sighed and sat up in my bed. There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called. My sister came in.

"I heard you moaning in your sleep. Is everything ok?" she asked me. I smiled at her.

"I dreamt about Sasuke again. Though it was different this time. It didn't start with us fighting. I'm not exactly sure, but I remember we were watching TV and he said something to me and then he was leaning over me, and then I shoved him off the top of me and was about to walk out, and then he said something that made me stay. And then he said he loved me and we kissed!" I was totally embarrassed I was telling my sister this. She had a major crush on Sasuke so it was totally awkward, but she didn't mind talking about the weird dreams I had.

"Well maybe it changed because he's arriving today. Perhaps you're subconsciously dreaming of what you want to happen. Maybe you really just want him to love you back. You are so cute!" she started jumping around. It was really annoying.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't fancy Sasuke. He's my best friend. YOU are the one with the crush on him," I said to her. She sits on my bed and sighs.

"I heard you talking to mum when you got the letter. You fancy him, that's fine. I don't care if your gay. But seriously. I think your confused." I laughed.

"Confused? You make it sound like I'm not sure about my sexuality." Naruko glared at me.

"He's your best friend. Subconsciously, he means more to you than what you want to believe. Sai was proof that you were gay, at least until he-".

"Look, I don't need reminded about what Sai did, ok? It's hard enough that Kiba doesn't come near me any more, I don't need anymore reminders about what a dick Sai really is!" I put my head in my hands. Sai had dated me for a while, back before I had told my friends I was gay. Then Sai cheated on me with Kiba. That was a shocker. Kiba, and Sai. My best friend and my boyfriend. Needless to say I haven't talked to either of them in ages. It wasn't just me who got hurt. Hinata had been dating Kiba at the time it happened, so she went on a 'depressed turn'. That's what the doctors said anyway

"I'm sorry," said Naruko. I nodded.

"Who's sorry?" asked a voice. We looked towards the door, where my dad was.

"Oh, dad I didn't see you there," said Naruko. I smiled at him.

"Back from work then?" I asked him. Naruko hit me on the head.

"No, orokana. He's just a mirage," Naruko sighed and shook her head at me. I grinned and rubbed the spot on my head where Naruko hit me.

"Yes, I'm back from work. I just thought I'd tell you that I got guitar hero set up in the living room for the two of you. Now there'll be no more fighting, now that I got another guitar," said dad. I jumped off the bed and grabbed Naruko's hand.

"Thank you so much! Come on Naruko we gotta go try it out!" I said excitedly.

"Isn't it a bit early?" she asked me. I gave her a pointed look.

"Go ahead and knock yourselves out. Your mother's already left for work, so I don't mind. But keep it down because I want to get a couple of hours sleep, 'kay?" said dad. I nodded and Naruko had a resigned look on her face.

"Fine, but I swear if you start complaining about the songs I will hit you," she said. I nodded and we both went down to the living room.

Naruko put the disc into the PS3 and the game loaded. She went into party play and we chose the level of difficulty. We both decided on hard. Naruko tried hard once before and totally messed up, but she never gave up, so she decided she would try until she got the hang of it.

"I am totally beating you," said Naruko. I laughed.

"Yeah, sure you are," I retorted, doing an awesome guitar riff. The song ended and we saw our percentages. Naruko got 98%, and I got 99%. "I totally beat you…"

"I am so gonna beat you in the next song," said Naruko. I laughed. The house phone went, and Naruko paused the game to answer it. I sighed and set the guitar on a stand while she was on the phone. A few minutes later Naruko came in with a big smile.

"Who was it?" I asked, though I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Gaara asked me out on a date," she said. My mouth dropped open. Gaara was the last person I would expect Naruko to go out with. She started bouncing around on the spot, her face glowing.

"So … lunch? Isn't that what friends do?" Naruko glared at me.

"We're going to lunch, and then to see a movie. For your information!" she stuck her tongue out at me. I just laughed.

"I'm happy for ya, sis. Though it's kinda creepy you're going out with my best friend," I said.

"We're not going out, it's merely a lunch date, Naruto. And the only thing that's creepy is that, secretly, you probably have a crush on him, and that's why you think it's creepy that we're going on a date."

"I do not have a crush on Gaara!" I whisper exclaimed. I didn't want to shout when I knew dad was trying to sleep. Naruko smirked.

"I was kidding. I know it's really Sasuke boy you fancy," she winked at me. I smacked her on the head.

"I do not fancy him!"

"Don't fancy who?" asked a voice. Me and Naruko looked to the door. In the midst of our bickering we hadn't noticed that there was someone standing at the door.

When I realised who was at the door, I was blushing profusely. "It was nothing, just Naruko being an ass," I said. I went over and hugged my aunt. I had no idea she was here, but I didn't care. I liked it when she randomly popped around.

"Naruto has a crush on a certain someone who's coming to stay with us, but he keeps denying it!" said Naruko. My aunt smiled.

"The Uchiha boy, wasn't it?" she asked. I sighed. There was no point in me saying anything to either of them. Though I had no idea how my aunt knew that I had a crush on Sasuke. "Any way, I came to tell you that the young man who's supposed to be arriving on the 12th well be arriving today, he should be at the train station for half twelve. Your mother wanted me to tell you because she had to leave for her mission this morning while the two of you were both still sleeping." I just stared at my aunt.

"Please tell me you're kidding," said Naruko.


	4. Dobe

**A/N:** I apologise for the very late update. I don't know how many times I re-write this chapter. It still doesn't flow the way I had planned but I promise to have at least another 23 or so chapters, so I am pretty excited. I apologise to any one who sent me a messge and I didn't reply. But in return I promise to upload some one shots that I've written xox

- D.S.W

**Dobe.**

I sat on the bench. Sasuke was due to arrive on platform B in approximately 15 minutes. I sighed. Naruko was supposed to come with me. My aunt said that mum wanted the two of us to go together, but she had her stupid date with Gaara. Stupid Naruko.

I lay my head against the back of the bench, and passed away the time while listening to Black Veil Brides.

The train pulled up and I waited eagerly as the various passengers got off. I had no idea if Sasuke would recognise me. I had decided to wear a lot of orange. Naruko said that would make me recognisable at least. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my left and saw Sasuke. He hadn't changed at all, just a little taller.

"Oi, Dobe. You okay there?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't see you there, I was still looking for you." That sounded so idiotic to my ears, God only knows how it sounded to Sasuke's.

"Still as stupid as ever I see," said Sasuke. I glared at him.

"I'll have you know I'm top of the class. Naruko's helped me a lot, with studying and stuff, but I'd like to think I'm pretty intelligent," we started heading to the exit of the train station.

"Who's Naruko?" asked Sasuke. I stopped. It completely crossed my mind that Sasuke had never met Naruko before, so this was going to be fun. That would also explain why my mum wanted Naruko to come with me to the train station to get Sasuke.

"She's my sister," I said. This was going to be awkward.

"Your … sister," repeated Sasuke. I nodded.

"I was staying with Gaara for a while after … you left. We were going to hang at the mall in the Hidden Sand village. We saw this girl and Gaara commented that she looked like me from behind. I went up and started talking to her. When I saw her face, it was like looking into a mirror, except she has really long hair. We got talking, and I found out that she was originally from the leaf village. She was actually staying with Lady Chio. So, we talked some more and realised that we could be related. She came back to Konoha with me, met my parents, and from there I've had a twin sister called Naruko!" I smiled at the memory of the first time I met Naruko. That was a funny time.

"She's your twin?" asked Sasuke. I nodded, and held the door open for Sasuke as we exited the train station and headed to the car park.

"Yeah. We're a double of each other, apart from the hair. Hers is really long, where as mine is really short. Though our personalities are similar, but not entirely. Where she is smart and thinks things through, I rush head first into them, not giving them a second thought. She also likes to read and stuff, but I find it boring," I said. Sasuke listened intently to me. "But anyway, enough about me! How've you been, huh?"

"Alright, I suppose. It's been weird, knowing what I do now about my brother. It kind of took me by surprise I guess. So …" Sasuke's voice trailed off. I knew it would be hard for him to be back in Konoha after all this time. We got to my car and I unlocked the boot for Sasuke to put his suitcases in.

"Is this your car?" Sasuke asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah it is. I worked hard for it. No help from any one. I saved for a really long time. Any money I ever got went into buying this car," Sasuke nodded in appreciation.

"It's a good car, Dobe. Did you have to get a job?" Sasuke and me sat in the car and put on our seatbelts.

"Yep. I work at my friend's brother's store. The pays not the best, but it's better than some places I suppose. I'm free today, and tomorrow. I get two days a week off." I started the car and drove us home.

When we arrive home, I help Sasuke bring his bags up into my room, and I help him to set up his stuff. He has half of the chest of drawers, a desk to himself and a wardrobe, the same as me. It sort of reminded me of a dorm room, the way it was laid out.

"You didn't have to do this, Dobe, said Sasuke. I smiled at him and yawned.

"Well you know what they say, Teme. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer!" I put my arms behind my head as I watched Sasuke's face. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but other than that he just stared at me.

"Hn," was his reply.

Sasuke had all his things set up, and we were both down stairs watching some show on TV called Vampire Knight. I absolutely loved the show, as did Naruko, but Sasuke just glared at the TV.

"Naruko, how can you stand this show?" asked Sasuke. I turned to look at Naruko. She winked when our eyes met.

"I love the story line, and the characters are amazing. Plus I can relate to some of their stories," she said smiling. I was thankful she didn't mention that it was me who had gotten her into it.

"How so?" retorted Sasuke.

"Well … Kaname lost Yuki for a time because she lived as a human and didn't remember anything. I lived without Naruto, not knowing he was here. Zero has a twin called Ichiru, and I have a twin. I also happen to love someone who I know could love me back, but it's going to take time., just in the same way that Kaname loves Yuki, but she doesn't love him love him, she just feels strongly for him. He loves her more than she loves him, because a vampire's feelings are heightened!"

"Wow," I said, "that's pretty deep. I never knew people could relate to shows in that way."

"Dobe. Isn't that the whole purpose of soaps and the likes. If people couldn't relate to shows, why would they keep watching them?" he asked. I was going to explain myself but decided that I would just keep quiet. I knew I would end up saying something to make Sasuke suspicious of the feelings I had for the elder boy.

I sighed and got up from my seat. I was tired of pretending to dislike the show. Naruko's head snapped up.

"Naruto where are you going?" she asked me. She knew I never missed an episode of Vampire Knight.

"Uh … to get drinks …?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. I prayed to god Sasuke or Naruko didn't notice.

Naruko got up really quickly and pushed me back towards the armchair. "You - sit. I can get the drinks. Coke ok?" she asked. I nodded, and Sasuke 'hn'ed. She left and I scowled in her wake. Damn woman was doing this on purpose!

"Are you gonna stand there? Or are you gonna sit?" asked Sasuke.

"Teme, I can stand if I want!" I exclaimed. He smirked, but I didn't see it.

I walked around and decided to sit on the other side of the sofa, where Naruko had been sitting. I then realised a part of the rug was sticking up, but I had already tripped … right on top of Sasuke. As I raised my flushed cheeks, my eyes met Sasuke.

"Oh crap," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

My cheeks were bright red. Sasuke just stared at me, and I was frozen to the spot.

"I didn't know you swore, Dobe," said Sasuke. His face was so close to mine that I could smell his cool breath. I found the urge to kiss him was so hard to pass, but I managed to restrain myself with the knowledge that if I kissed him, it was not going to end well.

My arms started to slip. I was going to collapse on top of him. It was bad enough I tripped, now I was going to kiss him too!

I dropped. It was like my body weighed a ton of bricks. My lips crashed against Sasuke's. I gasped into our weird lip lock. I was about to pull away, but I felt a hand hold me in place.

We pulled away from each other so we could breath. My face had went completely white, like I had seen a ghost. It wasn't a ghost I saw though. It was a smile. _A smile_. Uchiha Sasuke … was _smiling_, and I felt myself smile back.

"Sorry about falling on you," I said. He chuckled.

"I was going to tell you why I really came back, but it looks like you had the same idea," he replied. I grinned, sitting up properly on the sofa.

"Actions always did speak louder than words!" I said. Sasuke laughed. It sounded like music, a thousand voices singing a harmony that was so beautiful, it hurt to listen. I frowned, a thought passing through my head.

"How come you never said you … uh … were …" I started. Sasuke blushed, and it was like he smiled over again. I was at a loss for words. He kept surprising me.

"I haven't told anyone. Not my brother, not anyone. Well other than you, I guess." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oh. I don't know what I should say to that…" I felt bad for not knowing how to respond to that statement made by Sasuke.

"Does anyone know about … you?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Naruko and my mum know. I don't know about dad. A lot of kids at school know too. I'm sure you can guess how well that helps, huh?" Sasuke raised hid eyebrows.

"Was it hard? Coming out, I mean." He looked glad to finally be able to talk to someone about this.

"I didn't exactly … come out. I was caught with a friend of mine, that's how mum and Naruko found out. I was caught in P.E. with a pink key chain by a boy in my class. He asked me why I had it, and I had said that it was a present from someone important to me. He laughed at me, saying it was probably my boyfriend. He was really mean, and then I had to go and blush. That gave it away, I guess." I smiled so that I wouldn't break down. I remember that day clearly. It was also the first day I got suspended for fighting. It was not a good day.

It was just after eight o'clock. Me and Sasuke had finished watching Vampire Knight, Naruko making comments now and then about how cute we looked together. We didn't tell her about the kiss. I knew Sasuke wasn't ready for that kind of exposure just yet. After all, he hadn't been back that long.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I rang down to get it. As I opened the door, I realised it was Diago, a kid from our school, also the biggest bully in the place. He had a beaker of clear liquid in his hand.

"I thought it'd be you to answer the door," he said. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"So I could do this," and he threw the beaker of clear liquid in my face. "You little fag. You are a disgrace to this town!"

I screamed. My face was burning, my eyes were on fire. The pain was so intense that I collapsed not a minute later.

When I came to, everything was black. I couldn't see a single thing. I heard voices around me. Someone was holding my hand, squeezing tightly. I heard my mum talking to someone, a man replying.

"Someone want to turn on the lights?" I asked. Heads snapped to look at me, but I didn't notice.

"The lights are on, Naruto." It was Naruko who replied to me.

"Oh, do I have a bandage on my eyes then?" I asked. I heard Naruko sob quietly. The persons hand that I was holding, I squeezed it. Because Naruko's sob hadn't come from the direction of the person squeezing my hand, I knew it was Sasuke's. It couldn't have been Dad's hand because it was too small, and dainty. I smiled. I never knew Sasuke had such girlish hands, it was funny.

"Naruto.." a man said. I assumed it was the doctor.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the man asked. I nodded.

"The doorbell rang, and I went to open it. A kid from my school, Diago was there. He had a beaker of a clear liquid in his hand. He said he thought it'd be me who'd answered the door. I asked him why, and he said 'so I can do this' and threw the liquid in my face. Hurt like hell," I said. My mum gasped. "It was acid, wasn't it?"

The doctor nodded but I didn't see.

"We've managed to stop any scarring from happening, thanks to your sister with that baking powder to neutralise it. However, there is bad damage to your eyes," said the doctor. I nodded. I knew what he was going to say. I was blind. Permanently, I guessed.

"Permanent right?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. You won't be able to see anymore. The acid permanently blinded you," he replied. This was going to be a fun night…

I had to stay at the hospital over night so the doctor's could keep an eye on me. I had hit my head pretty hard off the floor when I had collapsed, and they were worried that I might have concussion.

My mum and Naruko had went home, after I threatened to move out if they didn't. Sasuke stayed with me, because my mum didn't want me to stay on my own. Although it was Naruko who had come up with the idea. Sasuke had said she winked at him when she had suggested it to mum. I had laughed. It was so typically my sister to set me up with someone, no matter the situation.

We were currently watching a programme on TV about some magical football team. I didn't care for it, but Sasuke seemed to be pretty interested in it.

"Thanks for staying, Sasuke-teme," I said. Sasuke came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He gripped my hand.

"I would've stayed anyway, Dobe," he replied. I smiled.

"Are we like … dating now?" I asked. Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"If you want. But I don't … I'm not ready … to let people know about … me being gay," he said I quietly. I nodded.

"Take all the time you need!" Sasuke hugged me.

"Thank you," he whispered. I fell asleep, the sound of his heart beat the sweetest of lullabies.

**A/N:**

Well that was a burst right there. I would like to give a big shout out to all those who have favourited my newest oneshot. It means a lot knowing people like my work. XD

I had a burst of inspiration from reading about acid in science today. Me and my friend were talking about my ff, and she suggested adding in the little tid bit at the end with Naruto. I was surprised it turned out this way though. I have to say, Sasuke isn't what I would've expected him to be…

Sasuke: That's cause you only know the dark side of me

Naruto: He's got a point, Dark…

Me: How the hell did you two get in here?

Sasuke: George left the door open again

Naruto: Dark doesn't own Naruto. If she did, Sakura would have Ino wrapped around her pinkie, and me and Sasuke would be locked in the bedroom…


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning, it was to find myself still embraced in the arms of Sasuke. He was fast asleep, and we were both sitting on the bed.

A nurse came in to check on me. "How do you feel, Naruto?" she asked me. I wasn't sure how to answer to that. I was still shocked from not being able to see anything, and it was annoying because it felt like it was the middle of the night or something.

"I could be better," I said. The nurse changed my bandages, applying a cool cream to the area that had been burnt the previous night.

"Will there be scarring?" I kept my voice low as not to wake Sasuke.

"It's hard to tell at this stage, because it happened not that long ago. There's permanent damage to the eyes, and that's left a mark, but the rest is just an angry red really. You were super lucky. If that acid had been left longer to burn it could've killed you!" I sighed. I didn't like this nurse. Not one bit…

I felt movement beside me. It seems Sasuke was finally waking up. Mum and Naruko said they'd be over after lunch to take me home. Naruko wasn't keen on not being able to come in, but they had to respect the visiting hours, apparently.

"That you, Teme?" I asked, nudging Sasuke with my elbow. I heard a murmur, but it was hard to discern.

"Can't hear you!" I said poking him.

"I said m'up 'lready. What time is it?" asked Sasuke.

"I would look at the clock, but I don't think I'd be able to read it," I joked. I heard what can only be described as the sound you make when you smack your own face.

"Sorry Naruto. That was stupid of me." Sasuke got up off the bed and sat in the chair, giving me more room. I just laughed. I wasn't going to let being blind let me down. I was still in shock. That's why I wasn't bothered.

"Mum and Naruko will be around after lunch," I said.

"When's that?" asked Sasuke.

"One o'clock, I think," I scratched the back of my head.

"Hn. It's ten to one now," said Sasuke. I rested my head against the pillow. Something didn't feel right. It was like the past few days never happened. Sasuke was back to being the stuck up ice prince.

I felt something in me sadden. I had thought that things were different between me and Sasuke, even though I knew he didn't want to come out to anyone yet. I was fine with that. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you ok, Usuratonkachi?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine," I said quickly.

Naruko and my mum came into the room. "Naruto, I've filled in the forms. I have a cane for you, and the doctor said you have to come back once every week so they can check up on the burn." My mum sounded exhausted. I knew how she felt.

She handed the cane to me, and I swung my legs off the bed. I attempted to use the cane thing, but ended up stubbing my toe against the edge of the bed. I felt arms wrap around me. I let the person help me out of the small room. I leaned into their embrace. I could smell something cool, and new it was Sasuke. Naruko always smelt like ramen and coffee, two of her favourite things.

No-one said anything about the way I was holding on to Sasuke. Naruko had smiled when she saw us, my mum just thought that Sasuke was 'being sweet' as she had so put it to Naruko. We got in the lift once we had reached the end of the corridor, and then walked outside to my mum's car. Naruko called shotgun, and I was sort of glad that I could ride in the back with Sasuke. The hospital was a good hour's drive from our house, and I didn't want to be stuck listening to Naruko go on about Gaara, or the fact that she thinks me and Sasuke should date each other because we'd make 'the perfect couple'. Naruko had always been a yaoi fan girl at heart.

I was in my room. Sasuke was out at the shop for my mum, and Naruko was doing God knows what in the kitchen. I was listening to a random DVD I had made Sasuke put on for me. We hadn't really talked much since arriving home. I got the feeling that he was upset about something, but I just ignored it. Maybe the reason he was being so cold to me was that he wasn't ready for a relationship with me. He could've said something, but maybe he's worried about hurting my feelings. I was still unused to the fact that I was unable to see. That meant no more comics, no more scary late night movies. It was a real hindrance.

I remember when my dad came home from work. He came to talk to me. He had been unable to get out of work for whatever reason. I knew his job could be hard on him, but sometimes I thought they were being a little harsh on him. He had complained at the clothing I had put on myself. He said I was incongruous to my surroundings. Whatever the hell that means.

A knock sounded at my door. "COME IN!" I called. The door opened.

"Naruto honey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a bit? Me and Naruko were thinking of going to Hillary Forest Park for a while. We thought you'd like to come," said mum.

"Thanks, but I think I'd just like to stay here, if that's alright," I replied. My mum smiled sadly at me, though I missed it.

"Sure. Your dad had to leave for work again. His boss called him in so he'll be out for a while. Sasuke should be back any minute though." I nodded and my mum closed the door. I heard her footsteps become quieter, until I could no longer here them.

Mum and Naruko had been gone for half an hour. I think. I was in the living room. Sasuke was in the kitchen. I didn't feel like being in the same room as him. It just got awkward. For me at least.

I hears the scraping of the chair, then Sasuke came into the living room.

"Naruto…" he started. I looked in the direction of his voice.

"Yes, Sasuke?" I kept my voice even, so that Sasuke wouldn't suspect anything. He walked over to me and took me into his arms.

"I … I phoned Itachi … while you slept last night," he said. I froze.

"Is everything ok?" I asked. I felt Sasuke tremble.

"I might be here longer than I expected," was his reply. I smiled, but he didn't see it.

"That's ok. I'm sure mu-" Sasuke kissed me. I relaxed against him. That's when the living room door opened, and my dad walked in…

**A/N:**

I am evil. Pure evil. I hate cliff hangers, but I couldn't resist. I'd like to thank my little brother for helping me write this chapter. ICON SAYS, is the best source of inspiration ever. XD

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and fav + what not. Cookies for all xox

D.S.W.


	7. Gumball

**Gumball.**

I could tell from the way the foot steps sounded it was may father. It had that heavy boot ring to it.

I felt Sasuke freeze. My dad froze as well. And then he got mad.

I felt Sasuke leave me, as if he had been pushed away. I heard his gasp of pain as he hit the floor.

"How _dare_ you take advantage of my son!" cried my father. I sat where I was, helpless to do anything. Then I realised there was something I could do. Talk.

"It wasn't his fault," I said. I could hear the way the fabric moved as my father turned to look at me.

"Wasn't his fault," he spat. I nodded.

"Me and Sasuke were talking, and I asked him to kiss me. He thought I as joking around … I love him, dad," my eyes teared up. The impact of those four words hit me, stealing all my breath. The many times I had thought about these words was great, but the realisation of what it actually meant was only dawning on me now. _I love him, dad._ Those words kept circling round in my head.

"You … you love him?!" he exclaimed. I could hear the disgust in his tone of voice. "And you, Sasuke?"

"I … he means a lot to me, sir. I would never try to take advantage of him." Sasuke came over and sat beside me, taking my hand in his. I squeezed his hand, and he repeated the gesture.

I could not see the expression on my fathers face. This was not how I had imagined things would go. I always thought my dad would love me no matter what. But I guess I was wrong. As usual.

The wind blew fierce as I sat outside. My dad had disappeared, probably to get drunk. I was sitting on our porch swing. I had no idea what Sasuke was doing right now.

"_If you want to stay here any longer, Uchiha, you must stay away from Naruto. I don't want to see either of you two alone again."_

That was what my dad had said before he left. I despised him so much right now. Who did he think he was, telling me that I couldn't be with the one I loved?

The sound of the back door opening brought me out of my thoughts.

"Naruto, come inside," said my mum. I shook my head.

"I am keeping myself from temptation," I replied with a chuckle. In these situations, it never helped to get upset.

"Uzumaki Naruto you will get your but in this house _right_ now or so help me God I will ground you!" shouted my mom.

I got up, and she came over and held on to me, guiding me into the house.

"I don't see why I can't stay outside," I said. My mom sat me on one of the kitchen chairs.

"It's freezing out there. That, and I want to know what happened with your father," she said.

I relayed everything to her, and she surprised me by laughing.

"That is so typically him," she said. I frowned. I didn't see what was so funny. My dad didn't want me and Sasuke to be together. How was that funny?

"I'm not listening to him. I don't care if he disowns me. I love Sasuke, and he loves me. Why should I give up my love for someone because my father doesn't approve?" My mother patted my head. She knew that smiling at me wasn't an option anymore.

"I wouldn't expect you too, love. Your father is having trouble getting his head around everything that's happened. It's gonna take him sometime to get used to it." I frowned.

"He shouldn't need time to get his head wrapped around it. I'm over the shock. Sure, it's gonna be hard getting used to not being able to see anything, but I'm over the shock already." I felt arms wrap me. I held on to the arms of my mother.

"You're so brave," she whispered.

I sighed. I was lying on the sofa. I didn't have the heart to ask someone to help me up the stairs. The sound of the TV was starting to annoy me. I had asked mom to change it to a music channel. It was currently on Kiss F.M.

The door to the living room opened and closed. I turned my head in the direction of the noise.

"You should really sleep in bed, Dobe," came the voice.

"I didn't want help," I said. Sasuke pushed my legs out of the way so he could sit down.

"That's a stupid reason. I wouldn't mind helping you," he said.

"It's not a stupid reason. I want to be independent but it's hard. There's a lot of things I want to do but I can't. I never realised being blind was so hard," I whispered the last part. I could feel my eyes tearing up.

I sat up on the sofa. I felt Sasuke's hand beside my own, and I gripped it. That small gesture meant a lot. It was my way of thanking Sasuke.

"Your mom talked to me," said Sasuke.

"What did she say?" I asked. I had a feeling it was the same thing she had said to me.

"She said to ignore your father. He didn't mean what he said," Sasuke replied. I smiled, and I scooted closer to Sasuke so I could lean my head on his shoulder. He froze at the contact, but then layed his head on top of mine, and his arm slid behind my back to hold on to me.

"That's what she said to me; and I plan on listening to her. I refuse to give you up because someone doesn't approve. I don't care about the consequences. I love you too much to let you go," I said. Sasuke gripped me tighter.

"I never knew you could be so sweet," he said. I chuckled.

"Only for you, babe," I said.

The next morning was warm. I was on the porch swing again, but this time Sasuke was by my side. We were holding hands, talking about things we wanted to do before school started again.

"I want a gumball machine," I said. Sasuke laughed.

"What would you want one of those for?" Sasuke asked me.

"You never know what colour gumball you'll get next. It's different every time. I like the idea of everything being different, nothings ever the same," I said thoughtfully.

"Hn. Interesting thought on things; but if everything changed, and nothing stayed constant, we might not be here right now," said Sasuke.

"I guess so. But I think that it's a pain to have everything stay the same. I like when things change, though some things should stay constant." I squeezed Sasuke's hand. "Like this, for example." Sasuke kissed my cheek.

"That's never gonna change, no matter what," he said softly.


	8. Help is At Hand

**AN: I am very sorry for the late update. It has been a stressful time for me, and I haven't had the time to write anything decent. I would like to thank my readers, and the reviews! I would also like to make special thanks to 'nice but' for pointing out the fact I got the wrong cosplay group. I had been watching UchimakiPro at the time, so this is probably why I got the name wrong. I have changed the name to the correct cosplay group, and thanks again to all my faithful readers!**

**I would just like to say that I am now off for summer! Though I have some exams to do in the up coming weeks, it means I should be able to update quicker…**

Help is at hand.

The drive to the mall was tiresome. I yawned loudly, and heard my mother chuckle.

"I think you should be going to bed earlier," she said. I glared in her general direction.

"I have been going to bed earlier! It's just that I can't sleep…" The reason for my sleepless nights was the fault of my father. Apparently, he hadn't gotten over the whole I love Sasuke, and true to his word, whenever he is in the house, me and Sasuke are not allowed near each other. During this time Sasuke would normally work, and I would listen to the TV. The separation included during the night. This meant that I was on my own during the night. Sasuke slept on the sofa, and Naruko had her own room back to herself.

A hand squeezed my own. I sighed contentedly. My mum had said she was going shopping, and had asked me if I wanted to come. I had said no, until she had informed me that she had to drop Sasuke off at a book store. Well, this is what dad had been told. I had the pleasure of being in the same room at the same time, so this was what I was going by too. Then when we got into the car, my mum had informed me that Sasuke had infact asked her to spend some time with me away form the watchful gaze of my father. This meant we had the whole time while she was shopping together. And my mum could take ages while shopping.

My mum parked the car in the vast lot, and she turned the car off.

"So what are you both going to do today?" she asked us.

"Something that doesn't involve a lot of walking," I said, "what about the cinema?"

"What about something that you both can do? Today is probably the only day that you'll get, unless Minato's at work," said Kushina.

"But Sasuke likes the cinema!" I whined. I heard a chuckle. I savoured the sound of it, playing it again and again in my mind. I always loved the way Sasuke chuckled.

"Dobe. There's a park we could walk around," he said. I nodded.

"Sure thing," I said, smiling. My mum got out of the car, and opened my door for me. Sasuke undid my seatbelt.

"Help is at hand," said my mum.

I grabbed a hold of my mum's awaiting hand and let her help me out of the car. My mum had to hold my head down so I wouldn't hit the roof.

Sasuke got out of the car after me, and I felt him press something into my hand. I then realised it as my cane. I glared in the direction of the blasted thing, and pressed the button on the side to extend it down.

My mum locked the car, and Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist. I felt sunglasses being put over my eyes.

"Thanks," I said to the person who had put them on. I felt a peck on my cheek.

"Now you boys have some fun today ok?" said my mother.

"Yes ma'am," replied Sasuke. I could hear the smile in his voice.

We were walking in the park. I had asked Sasuke to keep a hold on my waist. I didn't trust myself fully just yet.

We sat on a park bench, and I quickly retracted the cane. I kept the sunglasses on though.

"Are you looking forward to starting school?" I asked Sasuke.

"Hn. The girls are going to be annoying," he said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to share you with them," I said thoughtfully.

"Dobe, I am yours and yours alone," he said. I laughed.

"Is that not from a song?" I asked. I didn't see the dark glare that Sasuke sent my way, but I could feel it.

"I would never recite silly love songs to you, Usuratonkachi," he said. I smiled.

"I know you wouldn't. Everything you say is absolutely unique." I rolled my eyes.

"Hn, Dobe. What about you? How are you going to cope?" he asked me.

"While I appreciate your concern, its unnecessary. I'll be fine. Mum says that I go to classes, and someone will record the lesson on a tape recorder, and I can learn notes and stuff that way. It'll be a pain, but I don't really have any other choice," I said. Sasuke slid an arm around me, pulling me close to him. He kissed me on the head.

"Your mother's right. You've had to go through some really difficult changes, and things are going to be hard on you," said Sasuke.

"You've been through some pretty shit things too. You should worry about yourself more. I'm fine!" I said, quite loudly too. Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe. You've lost your sight. I have brother issues. I think your problems are more important than mine right now, Usuratonkachi," said Sasuke. I sighed.

"A brother you will have for life, sight can come and go," I retorted. Sasuke sighed, fed up of arguing with me.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have together before we have to head back," said Sasuke.

"That's the best thing you've said yet," I replied. Sasuke chuckled.

It was getting dark by the time we were heading back from the shopping. Mum had decided on a whim that she wanted to eat at some new restaurant that had opened in the mall, so had dragged Naruko and my dad from the house. I hadn't wanted to eat out, but my mum had insisted. I was able to sit beside Sasuke though, so it was an upside to the awkward family meal.

The way the seats were in the restaurant meant that me and Sasuke had no choice but to sit beside each other. Naruko was sitting beside Mum and Dad. I was beside Dad, and Sasuke was between me and Mum.

Mum pulled into the driveway, and we all climbed out of the car. Naruko had grabbed on to me, and guided me to the front door. Just as I was about to call for Sasuke to help me into the house, my father spoke.

"Sasuke could you do me a favour please?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Namikaze. What can I do for you?" asked Sasuke.

"I need you to bring Naruto in to the kitchen for me, and then we're going to talk," said Minato. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked dad. He ignored me, and went on in to the house.

Sasuke wrapped and arm around my waist and led me in to the kitchen. He closed the door behind him, as Minato had asked him to do so. I was put in a chair, and then Sasuke sat beside me. He took my hand in one of his, and we waited for my father to speak.

"The reason I need to talk to you both is…"

**AN: Ha ha! I hate cliffies but couldn't resist. I would like to say thanks to my little sister for the mall idea in this chapter. And I would also like to hear some ideas for the rest of the story. I have had some suggestions from my other sister (absolutemangaqueen) but I have decided I will let the public give me their ideas. So please review! 3**


	9. Ignorance

**AN: Thanks to those who have favoured/followed this story. I am glad people like it enough to favour/follow.**

Ignorance

"The reason I need to talk to you both is … we have made arrangements for Sasuke to have his own apartment, so that he can be more independent," said. Minato. I frowned.

"OK … so how does this affect me?" I questioned him. I had a sinking feeling that this meant the end of the life I was currently living with Sasuke.

"It means that you will not be able to see him, other than during school," he replied. I sighed dejectedly.

"Fine. Sasuke will have his own apartment. I will not see Sasuke unless I'm in school," I repeated. Sasuke squeezed my hand.

"Having this apartment, what would it entail?" asked Sasuke.

"The rent has been sorted, so you don't need to worry about that part. All you'll need is some things to furnish the place, and then move in whenever you want," said Minato.

"What if he doesn't want to live on his own?" I ask, not caring about whether someone was going to speak or not.

"Sasuke can't stay here forever, and I am pretty sure that he would prefer the independence of living in his own." _And it also keeps you two separated._ I know my father had wanted to say this as well, but he didn't the guts to do it in front of us, because he knew I'd just get angry at him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter if I say anything, nothing's going to change. Sasuke, could you bring me in to the living room please?" I asked.

"Hn, sure." He helped me off the chair and guided me into the living room. I heard the swoosh as the door was closed. Two strong arms wrapped around me, and my head was pulled against a string chest. I could the heartbeat strong. I smiled.

"Are you really going to take this in stride?" asked Sasuke. I shook my head.

"Hell no! The minute you move out, I'm coming with you." Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Maybe it's a good idea," he said in a low voice. I frowned.

"You think not being able to see each other is a good idea?" I repeated.

"I meant the living apart bit. Perhaps it will deepen our relationship, because we miss each other so much. It might show us that we are where we're supposed to be," said Sasuke. I laughed.

"I didn't realise you were such a hopeless romantic, teme," I said. Sasuke chuckled again. His new way of telling me he was smiling.

"Anything for you, Dobe."

-_Time skip = 2 weeks_-

I was sitting in my maths class listening to the teacher drone on. Sasuke was beside me, scribbling everything the teacher was saying. We got to sit at the very back, so unless you walked into the classroom, you would not see me not doing any work. Though the teachers didn't allow me to wear my sun glasses in school, I got a personal guide to show me round. I was pretty sure that people stared at my scar, but I couldn't see them, so I didn't really care.

Sasuke had now been living on his own for less than a week, and I was begging him to let me stay over this weekend. He kept making the comment that my father would not be happy that the two of us were sleeping together in the same room, let alone being alone together with no one else to supervise. I said I didn't care what my father thought, it was none of his business. Sasuke had not relented though, and insisted we kept to the rules my father had placed down.

Sasuke had also started the habit of ignoring me. Sometimes when I was talking to him, he wouldn't reply. That had then giving me the thought that there was nobody there. However, when I called his name enough times, he would answer with 'What Dobe?'

"Ok class, that's all for today. Please put your things away and stand behind your chairs. When the bell goes you may leave for class!" he called. I stood up ad waited patiently for Sasuke to help me out of the classroom, but no one came to help me. I then realised that Sakura and Ino-pig (love Sakura's nickname for her) were talking to him.

"So Sasuke-kun," started Sakura, "are you free this weekend?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked the pinkette.

"Because me and big-forehead are going to this awesome party Saturday night and we'd love you to come," said Ino. Sasuke thought for a minute.

"Can Naruto come?" asked Sasuke. Ino frowned, though I didn't see it.

"Why would you want him to come? Naruto's never been to a party in his life! He'll be no fun, and he'd just stop you from enjoying yourself," said Ino.

"Hn, whatever," said Sasuke.

"We'll text you the details," said Sakura, and then the two girls walked off to go to their next class, whispering about the upcoming party, and how awesome it would be with Sasuke their.

Sasuke came over to me and held onto my arm and guided me out of the maths classroom. He turned right at the intersection of the corridors, heading to Sex-Ed.

"So you're going to that party this Saturday?" I asked. Sasuke's grip on my arm tightened ever so slightly.

"You heard that?" he asked. From the sound of his voice, he didn't like the fact that I had eerie wigged on his conversation with Sakura and Ino.

"Well yeah, it was hard not to considering you were all standing close enough for me to hear," I said.

"I'm not going," said Sasuke.

"Go or not, I don't care. Doesn't affect me in the slightest." I pulled my arm from Sasuke's grasp. I took the cane out of my pocket where I kept it for easy reach. I then clicked the button and extended the cane, and walked off. The shuffling of Sasuke's feet beside mean ceased, and I walked on myself to the next class.

I was trying to find the Sex Education when I heard Jiraiya.

"Naruto, there you are!" he called. I stopped moving, and waited until I felt my teacher put and arm around my shoulders.

"I got lost," I said sheepishly. Jiraiya boomed with laughter.

"Isn't Sasuke suppose to be helping you? He arrived in the class a good while ago," commented Jiraiya. I sighed.

"I can manage fine on my own," I said emotionlessly. Jiraiya laughed again, and then led me to the class room.

"Sure you can son, but you should really make sure your going the right direction first of all!"

Soon enough, the chatter of an open door drifted down the corridor and reached my ears. Jiraiya brought me through the door, and I heard someone gasp. Suddenly I was being led quickly to my seat. The rest of the class were busy listening to one of Jiraiya's tales about when he was our age, and when he discovered something about himself.

"Where were you?" asked Sasuke. I was planning on ignoring him, but something made me respond to him.

"Going to class," I replied. I was getting angry already at Sasuke. I had no idea why, but I was.

"It took an awful long time, Usuratonkachi," he said. I snapped.

"You trying being blind and see how you fare!" I cried. I heard the shuffle of chairs as everyone in the room turned to me.

"Naruto is there a problem?" asked Jiraiya.

"Could I see Tsunade?" I asked.

"Sure thing kiddo. Sai." Said boy looked to the teacher.

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei?" he asked.

"Take Naruto to Tsunade's office," said Jiraiya. Sai came over and waited while I climbed out of the chair. He put an arm around my waist. I could've sworn I heard a growl coming from Sasuke, but I wasn't entirely sure. We left the room, and headed to the principal's office.


	10. Jay Bird

**AN: I am on a role today folks! Here's hoping you like the chapter…**

Jay Bird.

Sai knocked on the door, and waited for Tsunade to call us in. The door open, and Tsunade saw me and Sai there. She looked to Sai first.

"Thank you, Sai. Jiraiya called ahead of you so you can go back to class," said Tsunade. Sai nodded and let go of me.

"Naruto if you need someone to take you back I'd be willing," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Sai. I will."

Tsunade led me to a chair, and then she sat in her own chair.

"So, Naruto. What seems to be the problem?" she asked me. I sighed.

"I'm just so angry at Sasuke. There's a party on Saturday that he was invited to," I said.

"But they didn't want you to go?" guessed Tsunade.

"No, I wasn't invited. Then I asked Sasuke about it, and he was like 'you heard that?' I've even asked him if he was going and he just ignores me or 'hn's' me!" I said.

"So you got angry and then stormed off. I'm assuming that's why you were late to Jiraiya's class. I was also told you exclaimed something in the middle of class," said Tsunade. I chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I kind of lost it back there…" I murmured.

"Yes, you did … So what do you propose we do about this situation?" Tsunade asked.

"I would like to be transferred class. I no longer wish to stay in the same classes os Sasuke, please," I said.

"You're serious," said Tsunade. I nodded.

"The only way to stop myself from losing it is to stay away from Sasuke. I'll also be breaking up with him. At least then I'll know if he's serious about us," I said.

It was just after ten, and the moon shone bright. I knew this because I had asked Naruko to describe the moon light for me. She had just left the room because she needed the toilet. I was currently on my own, thinking about earlier.

-flashback-

"_You're breaking up with me?" asked Sasuke incredously. I nodded._

"_I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way abut you anymore," I said._

"_Is this about the party?" asked Sasuke, "because I don't want to go without you. I love!"_

"_It doesn't matter. Go if you want to, I don't care any more," I said. Sasuke lay his head on my shoulder, tears streaming silently down his face. I felt them as they hit my top, he wetness soaking through_

"_Please Naruto … don't do this," pleaded Sasuke._

"_There are plenty of other people out there for you. I'm sure you'll find someone who won't hinder you as much as I do," I said. Sasuke tightened the hold he had on me._

"_I don't want anyone else!" he exclaimed, "I only want you…"_

-end flashback-

I sighed. Everything I had said to Sasuke was mostly lies. I still loved him, I still wanted to be with him. But I didn't care anymore. I had already lost my sight, why not loose the one I wanted to be with while I was at it?

The door opened, and Naruko came in.

"Sasuke's downstairs," she said.

"Ok," I replied. I didn't move from my seat.

"Do you want to know why he's here?" she asked me when she realised I wasn't going to move.

"I don't care why he's here."

"I think you should … It's really important," said Naruko.

"NARUTO!" called my dad. I frowned.

"Help me down would you?" I asked Naruko. She brought me to the stairs, and I slid slowly down on my butt. This was a new way to get down stairs - temporarily - until we got a lift chair in.

Once we got downstairs, I was led into the living room by someone. I made myself comfortable.

"Is it true?" asked my dad.

"Is what true?" I retorted.

"That you and Sasuke broke up. For ages you were trying to get me to see that you two being together was good. Why the sudden change of heart?" asked my dad.

"I don't feel the same way anymore," I said. There was a silence in the room. My mum broke it.

"Sasuke has asked us for you to move in with him," said Kushina. I raised my head slightly.

"Why?" I asked. The question was directed at Sasuke, but because I couldn't see, I wasn't able to look at him to ask him the question directly.

"Because he loves you," said Naruko. I laughed.

"That's why he was flirting with Ino and Sakura," I said, sarcasm lacing my voice.

"I wasn't flirting with Ino and Sakura. I was merely declining their invitation to a party," said Sasuke.

"I don't care what you say. It sounded like flirting to me. I couldn't see your facial expression so I can't tell the difference. I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience to you," I said icily. There was an awkward silence that followed my statement. I then heard rustling, as if they were arguing silently. I smirked. I had to admit, that was a genius idea. Arguing silently because the blind person can't see.

Foot steps sounded, indicating that they were leaving the room. It was hard to distinguish the footsteps from each other, but I assumed my mum, dad and Naruko left the room.

"If this is what you really want, Dobe, then I'm not going to push it any further" said Sasuke. My smile was tight.

"Given up already?" I sneered.

"I love you. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want. Even if it means losing you then so be it," said Sasuke. _Pit, pat._ The sound of my tears hitting the fabric of my jeans seemed to reverberate around me.

"Sasuke, you really-" I was cut off by arms around me, holding me tight.

"I don't even care if you hate me, Usuratonkachi." I sniffed. I was ashamed at myself for crying. I was the one ending this, so why did I feel like he was breaking up with me?

"I don't hate you," I said in a low voice, "I could never hate you." I stroked his hair. A deep sadness filled me. I would never get to see Sasuke's face, his dark hair, the obsidian pools of his eyes, that I felt like I could drown in.

"They said yes," he murmured. I smiled.

"Was it so that I'd see sense and realise I was still blinded by my love for you?" I asked. Sasuke gave a light chuckle.

"Actually they thought it was a good idea because my apartment has no stairs, and you get to it via a lift. It's suitable for you, and you wouldn't be alone," replied Sasuke. "I'm surprised dad agreed. I thought he'd be worried about us doing something we shouldn't," I said.

"He said there'd be no problem, because we weren't together anymore."

"And what if the absence of them and Naruko meant that we fell in love again, and did something we shouldn't?" I asked.

"It'd be none of their business," said Sasuke, "because we would be living by our rules, not their's."

"I see … I don't think they'd let us live together now anyway," I said.

"Why?" asked Sasuke. I kissed the top of Sasuke's head.

"Teme! And they call me oblivious … Let's tell them that we've agreed to stay split, and that I'm going to move in with you," I said.

"Why would you do that? I thought we **were** splitting up?" asked Sasuke confused. I sighed.

"Read between the lines, baka. You're good at doing that," I said, patting the top of Sasuke's head unconsciously.

"So… we're not splitting up. But we're telling the others we are…" said Sasuke.

"Yes. That way we can live together," I said.

"I like that plan Dobe." I could hear the smile in his voice.

_Me too, Sasuke. Me too._

A jay bird landed on the window sill. Sasuke saw it and smiled slightly. As the bird flew off, so did Sasuke's fears of loneliness.

**AN: I would like to thank those who have taken the time to read this fanfic, and to fav/follow it. You guys are the best!**


	11. Author's note

**AN: This fanfic is officially done ... However, faithful readers, there will be a sequal up some time. So please keep an eye out!**

**I thank you for all the reviews and for taking the time to read my stories. I will now have more time to try and update others, though I have so many new idea's I don't know what to do.**

**I am still taking requests, so please, if you have an idea, don't hesitate to ask!**

**Thanks once again**

**- D.S.W.**


End file.
